


Wanted

by theeastshore



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Male Solo, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeastshore/pseuds/theeastshore
Summary: All Haechan wanted was for his members to treat him like the kind soul that he is. But that proves difficult when they strongly have engrave in their minds that he is nothing but an annoying brat. Sad and lonely, Haechan resorts to taking his own life. Luckily, a cold certain rapper from Daegu stops him and preceeds to show him there's more to life than to be simply wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that was stuck in my head for a while and I had to write. This story will be very dark and will contain strong language. Enjoy!

Am I really that annoying?

Haechan sighs because it was a question that has been bugging him for weeks. It was prompted when he noticed his members started to slowly drift away from him. His presence immediately caused several eye rolls, unwanted sighs and quick side steps. Haechan honestly didn't understand what he did wrong. Ever since his training days he was always known as the loud boy with a smart mouth and diva attitude. Sure at first it was hard for people to warm up to him but now they were use to it. Or so he originally thought. 

Haechan was now going to put his theory to the test. He quickly cornered Taeyong in the kitchen as he was busy washing dishes. It was hard for him not to pull a prank on his leader. Shaking his head, Haechan had to focus and he tentatively spoke. 

"Hyung can we..." before he could even finish his sentence Taeyong rudely interrupted him.

"Not now Haechan - ah can't you see that I'm busy cleaning. How about you pitch in as well by grabbing a mop or broom. I haven't seen you attempt to clean in weeks"

Well damn. Haechan didn't think he deserved to be roasted by his hyung like that. He was right though. Haechan doesn't clean shit even if it was apart of his chores. He always managed to pin if off on the younger members.

"Okay" said Haechan clearly dimissed by Taeyong. Not once did he turn to acknowledge him as Haechan spoke to him. It was a clear sign that he didn't want to be bothered by him. He turned to walk away but stopped when Yuta entered the kitchen as well. Instead of him speaking to Haechan he focused on Taeyong.

"Hey hyung want to watch demon slayer with me now? The new episode just dropped"

Taeyong dropped the plates he was scrubbing to turn to stare at Yuta with excitement swimming in his eyes.

"Oh yes I can finish these dishes later" he said drying off his hands and quickly following Yuta to his room. Haechan stared after them in a mixture of anger and disbelief. Now this was some bullshit. He definitely knew that his theory of being annoying to his members is valid. He couldn't believe how quick Taeyong's mood shifted when Yuta entered the picture.

Sighing to himself, Haechan made his way to the living room hoping to drown his dark thoughts away with some television. But when he entered the room he saw it was claimed by Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark. The foreign trio regarded him with a light scowl but didn't say nothing to him. Haechan knew he wasn't welcomed to share the space with them but he had to try. There was no way that all of his members were that annoyed by him right?

"Hey guys can I join you?" asked Haechan with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Actually we were just leaving" stated Johnny turning off the t.v and jumping off the couch like a jack rabbit. The rest of them followed him to his room.

"What the fuck?" Haechan spat out. He was now becoming pissed at how he was being treated. 

Whatever he did, he didn't deserve this treatment. He sat down on the couch anyway because he felt a bit dizzy. It was one of the many side effects of him being angry. He was going to switch t.v on when he was interrupted by serveral voices. 

"I wish Haechan would stop being such a little shit" the voice belonged to Doyoung. Haechan immediately stood up to follow the voice of his close hyung. He discovered him in the hallway with Jungwoo and Taeil. They were all leaning causually against the wall like they weren't shit talking about somebody.

"Tell me about it last week he called me old and ugly. I'm getting sick of him treating me like that" confessed Taeil bitterly. Haechan felt tears brimming his eyes because he had no idea his teasing got to his hyung like that. 

"I'm tired of him hugging me all the damn time like I'm his own personal plushie" came Jungwoo soft but angry voice. 

"I wished the CEO would have transferred him to WayV then all of our frustrations would disapper" said Doyoung.

"But even they don't like Haechan either especially Ten. He might actually kill him" joked Taeil and the other softly chuckled.

"Maybe that won't be such a bad thing" admitted Jungwoo shyly and Haechan gasped loudly. It was in that moment when all of his hyungs turned to look at him. But Haechan didn't care because his vision was blurred by heavy tears. He felt his throat constricting tight with ugly sobs. He clenched his fists.

"Why are you all so mean?" Haechan sobbed and didn't wait for any of them to respond. Instead he quickly fled out the door letting his legs direct him to anywhere. He just had to get far away from them. His throat burned raw with sadness as he found himself mindlessly running to a bridge. 

But this wasn't just any bridge. It was Mapo Bridge. Many people had lost their lives here. It was evident by the numerous encouraging words that different citizens had wrote. Their pleas were scattered all along the bridge hoping to save all of the jumpers that arrive here. But they weren't going to save Haechan. He has already decided that he had enough of this lifetime. He wasn't wanted and why be in a place where your entire existence was taboo? 

Haechan will miss his parents though. His sweet mom and his strong dad that always told him that he can do anything he wants to do. He prays that they will be okay after he dies. He prays that they will quickly move over his death and continue to live their beautiful lives. 

Tears coated his tan cheeks. Haechan slowly gripped the railing to Mapo Bridge and hook his leg to the other side. He had to hurry if he wanted to suceed. The wind blew at his dark brown hair as he managed to hook his other leg over. Now he was standing in front of the railing staring in the dark blue water below.

"This is it" says Haechan sadly. "Goodbye everyone"

He chuckled a bit because he was positive that anyone would hardly miss him. Maybe his parents and some of the fans but not the members. Closing his eyes for one last time, Haechan outstretched his arms and allowed himself to fully drop through the air. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind kid?" yelled a voice that he wasn't familiar with. It was deep but most of all pissed off. Haechan felt his arm being roughly tugged on as he was pulled back over the rail. He was then thrown roughly to the ground. His whole body then screamed in agonizing pain. Haechan wanted to cuss out this stranger and preceeded to do so but stopped when he saw his face. 

Min Yoongi. 

He was the man who just saved his life and also the man that tossed him like a trash bag. Haechan was torn because he knew it would be disrepectful to cuss out an idol with a high status. But then again the bastard just ruined his chance to kill himself. So fuck it.

"How dare you?!" yelled Haechan in fury. "How dare you save my life when I didn't even want it in the first place. You think just because your group is a fucking big shot that you can do whatever you please? You make me sick with your stupidity"

Slap. Slap. Slappity slap.

There was a burning sensation on his cheek where Yoongi slapped the shit out of him. He definitely deserved it for being incredibly rude but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Haechan started crying like a toddler whose pacifier was taken away from. He let all of his frustration out in loud, teary sobs. 

"Oh kid..." said Yoongi and to Haechan's disbelief he wrapped his arms around him giving a tight hug. Haechan melted in his hold because it's been months since his members last touched him much less hug him. He was touch starved. 

"Let's get out of here" Yoongi suddenly said pulling Haechan up into a standing position. But the younger boy resisted by shaking his head. 

"I can't. There's no where else to go because I don't belong anywhere except far underneath this bridge" 

"Don't say that!" came Yoongi's loud and stern voice. 

"Why? It's the truth!"

Yoongi slapped him again and Haechan dimmly wondered how bruised his cheek is right now. Luckily for him he no longer had to worry about his stylists or manager bitching at him again about about neglecting his appearance. God being a idol was so tiresome. 

"Look it's freezing out here let's go get coffee to warm up" Yoongi stated and before Haechan could protest him he was forcefully dragged away from the bridge by the rapper. He never imagined to encounter his Senior like this. 

Sure his group has come across BTS before in the past but they didn't really talk. Part of it was because NCT was highly intimated by them. How could a group from such a small agency garner more attention than a group that was apart of the Big 3? It was blasphmary! Haechan remembers how salty his hyungs had look everytime BTS won an award. Haechan didn't share their bitterness because he secretly admired them. 

They arrived at a small coffee shop about ten minutes later. Yoongi barged in the entrance like a mad man dragging Haechan in as if he were his reulcant child. 

"Sit" The oldest ordered him in a tight gruff voice. 

Haechan quickly obeyed his senior and folded his hands in his lap not once meeting the other eyes. 

"10 minutes" Yoongi said out of no where after he told the waitress him and Haechan's coffee orders.

"What?" He blurted out confused.

"That's how long it takes for us to finish a cup of coffee. If I don't like your reasoning why you tried to jump I'm admitting you in a pysch hostipal so they can monitor you"

"What the hell? You can't do that!" Haechan protested in an angry shout that echoed through out the small cafe. He then became embarrassed when numerous of people turned to glance in their direction. 

"I can and I will so you better start talking" Yoongi said. The waitress then came by to drop off their coffee to drink. So their ten minutes officially starts now. 

"I felt like I was suffocating under their hate. They all despise me. They think I'm a nuisance and they won't give me the time of day anymore" 

"And you think that's a valid reason to off yourself?" questioned Yoongi in a disapproving voice. 

"Excuse me?" Now Haechan was getting really fed up. He was tired of being judged by Yoongi. A part of Haechan knew he wanted to help him but his snarky comments were really making it hard for him to believe. 

"Tell me" said Haechan taking a small sip of his coffee hoping the sweet hot liquid would calm him down.

"Have one of your members ever considered you being dead a good thing?" His sentence was met with complete silence. Haechan smirked because he struck a cord within Yoongi. The evidence of shock was written all over his face. 

"Is this some kind of sick joke of yours?"

"Why the hell would I lie about this?" Haechan snapped and in the process managed to spill some of his coffee. But instead of wiping it up he chose to glare at Yoongi. 

"But your members seem like nice people. I thought they cherished their dongsaengs"

Haechan had to laugh out loud at that one because Yoongi couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Unless your name is Park Jisung and Mark Lee NCT doesn't give a rat's ass about you" 

"Stop exaggerating" Yoongi said crumbling up his finished coffee cup.

"Stop being so damn naive. You don't know a thing or two about my members except for the false facade they want you too"

"You know what we're getting no where with this conversation. It's impossible to get through to you" 

"I'm glad we have established that so if you don't excuse me I have a bridge to jump off of" stated Haechan quickly moving towards the cafe exit when he was then mandhandled by Yoongi. 

"Get back here you little shit because I'm not allowing that to happen"

"And why the fuck not? For crying out loud just turn a blind eye to this. Think of how happy people will be if you let me die"

"Oh my god your sick in the head, you need help"

"And you need to stop playing the hero card"

"Funny I use to say the same thing to him" Yoongi whispered darkly with a sad smile upon his lips. 

Haechan wondered who he was refering him as but then thought better of it. He didn't care because he was going to leave this earth soon whether Yoongi liked or not. 

"Look thanks for trying to save my life but you just have to accept that not all people are meant to live"

"You may be right but don't you think you should at least fucking try?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you talked to your hyungs about how your feeling neglected and treated wrongly?" Yoongi's sudden question made Haechan freeze in fear. 

Thinking back on it now, Haechan never really talked to his hyungs about his depression. He knew that they wouldn't listen to him so what was the point anyway. He was afraid that they would just brush him aside and laugh at him. 

"No I will just be wasting my damn breathe if I told them how I really felt" Haechan admitted sadly. 

"Then how about you write a song to them about your feelings?" Yoongi suggested kindly and Haechan liked how he saw a happy gleam in his eyes. 

"But I wouldn't know where to even begin"

"And that's why I'm here to help you. I can write and composed songs in my sleep. I live for music" Yoongi said with a earnest smile on his face. Haechan then decided that he liked him better like that. He looked more handsome and youthful.

"Come on kid let me take you to my studio and show you the ropes" He didn't even wait for him to respond.

Once again, Haechan found himself following the rapper as he quickly guided them to his so called studio of his. Haechan hoped that he wouldn't encounter the rest of the Bangtan members. He was heavily embarrassed by his current situation and didn't need anybody else prying their nose in his business. 

"Shouldn't you contact your members and let them know that you will be back later?" asked Yoongi causing Haechan to lightly scoff.

"They don't care about me"

"I don't believe that" Yoongi said. "Just send them a quick text to let them know that your okay" 

Releasing a loud and irrtated groan, Haechan pulled out his phone to text Taeyong but stopped when he saw the numerous messages he received from his members. Most of the texts were threatening him to return to the dorm or they were going to beat his ass. The other ones were claiming how peace and quiet the dorm was without his annoying ass in it. Haechan started crying not caring that Yoongi was witnessing his ugly sobbing. His mind barely processed his phone being snatched away from him until it was too late. Yoongi was looking at it with an expression that screamed pure fury. 

"How dare they!" He spat and then dialed a number and pressed the phone against his ear. Haechan's heart was in his throat because he hoped Yoongi wasn't calling who he thought he was calling. But the next words he said definitely confirmed his suspicion. 

"Hey asshole I just wanted to let you know that your dongsaeng is coming back with me tonight. So you better stop messaging him to come back to the dorm before I shove my foot down your throat"

"Who is this?" Haechan was able to hear Taeyong's very angry shout on the other line.

"I'm Min Fucking Yoongi you bird brain!" He said and ended the call by throwing Haechan his phone back to him.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before I strangle your pathetic excuse of a leader" and for the first time in a long time, Haechan emitted a genuine laugh. Maybe going to the studio with Yoongi won't be such a bad thing.


	2. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter killed me to write because I hate making Haechan suffer. But the ride really begins after this chapter. Brace yourselves!

Haechan was wrong about going to the studio with Yoongi because it turned out to be a bad thing. They have been brain storming song ideas for three hours now with no break in between. Haechan's head felt like it was going to gradually combust. Every idea that he suggested to Yoongi was either terrible or silly. He was finding himself getting discouraged because this was his first time even attempting to write a song. Being in a group with other members, it was usually Mark, Taeyong or a SM ghost writer that would be in charge of the song's production.

Haechan's skills were labeled as inadequate in the group so therefore his role was small and many times unnoticed. There were times where he would be given nice solo parts but honestly he felt like it wasn't enough. Haechan wasn't the type to brag or anything but he honestly felt like that he had a unique voice and it deserved to be show cased more often. But then Haechan thought he was being selfish because there was his Winwin hyung who virtually got no lines and he thought his voice was good too.

Haechan sighed and tapped his pencil hard hoping the damn thing would break. He was getting frustrated and becoming tired. Haechan knew that he should have jumped when he had the chance. Now Yoongi was making him suffer. 

"You really suck at this thinking process huh?" Yoongi muttered and chuckled softly.

Haechan was seconds away from pulling a John Wick on his ass by killing him with a pencil. A fucking pencil!

"Did I forget to mention that I lack music creativity"

"But you can sing good"

Haechan scoffed. "Yeah but I never write my own lyrics some one else always does"

He then remembers back to when Mark casually wrote Drippin for NCT Dream. Haechan was amazed at his hyung's ability to write such a good song even if it was sexual as hell. Haechan in a way was jealous of Mark because he could rap good, dance great and write these amazing lyrics that always gets SM producer's sign of approval. 

It wasn't fair how the Canadian boy was so damn talented while Haechan was stuck with being decent and annoying. 

"What are you thinking about right now?" asked Yoongi observing Haechan's solemn expression intently. 

"I'm thinking about how it's not fair that I can't even write one stupid song" Haechan sighed again and pulled his hair hard.

Yoongi then reached over to him to grasp his finger tips tightly. He was stopping Haechan from hurting himself. The younger boy blushed because all of a sudden Yoongi's touch had brought tiny butterflies in his stomach. 

"You can do it I believe in you" he says connecting their eyes in a heated stare that caused Haechan's tan skin to turn even redder. He quickly ripped out of Yoongi's grasp to fake a cough in his arm. 

"Here maybe you can think better with some music. While you were busy having a brain fart I already created the beat for the song. Take a listen" Yoongi said surprising Haechan because he worked so fast. 

The studio was then filled with a soft melody that was being played by a piano. In the background there was a drum beating and a guitar riff. At first listen, the song sounded like a ballad but after listening to it some more Haechan realized it wasn't. It sounded like pop. 

"This is great" he breathed in a awe voice.

Yoongi smiled brightly showing all of his gums.

"Thanks. You should try singing something"

"Like what?"

"Anything" Yoongi advised.

Haechan gulped because he was really nervous. He never done anything like this before and he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Yoongi. But he has already invested in a lot of time with him so Haechan didn't want to insult him by not trying at least.

So he started humming first. It was low and a pretty tune. For a minute that was all Haechan could do was just hum. His mind was then plagued with all the times his hyungs had treated him wrongly. Words started to leave his lips in a hurry. 

"I want to be wanted

But they all disagree

Instead I'm simply taunted

Why are they so mean to me?

I deserve to be flaunted

For the whole world to see

I want to be wanted

Oh I want to be damn wanted"

When he was finished there was utter silence. He then comprehended that the reason for that was because Yoongi had turned off the music. The older man stared at him in a way that made Haechan feel he was completely exposed. He felt like Yoongi was staring to the very depths of his soul.

"Kid, that was fucking amazing!" Yoongi complimented him and clapped him on the back.

Happiness filled Haechan to the brim and he couldn't help but to smile proudly. 

"Thanks"

"Was that the chorus?"

Haechan took minutes to think about that question. He came to the conclusion that it was the chorus because it was a part of the song that he wanted to keep on repeating. It was a part that resonated more with his soul and voiced his struggles with his hyungs.

"Yeah it's going to be the chorus but that is all that I have so far" Haechan said sadly.

"It's fine don't worry about it we can work on the other parts now"

Once again, Yoongi looked at Haechan in a way that was making his heart doing somersaults. He only felt this way before once and that was because of Mark. But he made it very clear to Haechan that he doesn't see any romantic feelings between them. He made Haechan feel he was disgusting for liking another male. Mark grew up in a very strict christian house hold and was taught to not show feelings towards the same sex.

It was one of the many reasons why he always pushed Haechan away when he tried to kiss him. Frown at him when he tried to hold his hand and etc. Haechan had eventually gave up in pursuing Mark but his feelings for the other very much remained unfortunately. 

"So before we continue writing I just want to be clear on one thing" Yoongi started. "Are we centering this song about your hyungs mistreatment of you?"

"Of course!" Haechan said without a doubt. 

"Good. By the time we get done writing this song we will definitely make your hyungs cry!" said Yoongi.

Haechan and him began to get to work. They wrote for a couple more hours until they had finally managed to finish. Haechan's heart soared as he silently read over the lyrics, liking how well his emotions were conveyed in the writing. Yoongi agreed and they began recording the actual song.

That process took up another hour. When they were done, Yoongi played the entire song over to Haechan.

"Wow" he said after a while still in shock that they had made something so beautiful.

"It's perfect!"

"It's more than that it's a master piece" Yoongi spoke offering Haechan a small smile at his statement. 

"I wonder if my hyungs will like it" Haechan wondered softly.

"Fuck your hyungs this shit could be played on the radio. It's so good!"

"What? No way that can happen!" yelled Haechan in terror.

"And why the hell not?" Yoongi challenged with a raise of his brow.

"Because I'm in NCT 127 and NCT Dream" Haechan said. "I'm not a solo artist and besides I can risk a law suit by SM Entertainment if this gets released without their permission" 

"Don't worry about that. I have a lawyer that can find a loop hole in your contract to get you out of it"

"But I love being in NCT" said Haechan with an unsure voice. 

"Are you sure? Because those fuckers almost drove you to suicide. You told me yourself that they don't give a damn about you. That they don't care about your well being at all. You need to leave them Haechan and start your own career. You don't need those bastards"

"No don't say that!" Haechan screamed and he jumped out of his chair to confront Yoongi in a heated stare off.

"I'm just telling the truth and you know it" said Yoongi in a matter of fact tone.

All the fight in Haechan then died down because he knew Yoongi was right about his hyungs. They were no good for him and he needed to leave them soon. But Haechan still held onto the hope that his hyungs would come around after they listened to his song. 

"Maybe they can change. I believe they still can"

"Well I hope for your sake that they can" Yoongi then saved Haechan's song on his computer and sent him a copy of it to his email. 

"If you change your mind you can always upload the song onto sound cloud. I'll guarantee you will have a lot of listeners"

"Thank you but hopefully it won't have to come to that" said Haechan and he did something that surprised them both. 

He enveloped Yoongi into a warm hug allowing him to be comforted by the older man for a moment. Haechan wanted nothing more but to stay this way for a long time. He felt safe and most of all wanted in Yoongi's arms.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it" whispered Haechan in Yoongi's ears and was a little surprised when he saw him flinch at his words.

"No problem. Let's not be strangers eh? If you see me at music shows or award shows don't hesitate to say hi to me okay?"

"Okay" lied Haechan.

He knew that this was going to be the last time that him and Yoongi were going to interact. Haechan was going to give himself a few more days to live and then afterwards he will return to Mapo bridge. He just wants to play his song to his members before he dies so that maybe they can understand how he felt all this time. 

"Take care of yourself, kid. I will miss you" Yoongi bid him goodbye.

Haechan wanted so desperately to say that he will miss him too but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to seem too attached to the elder one when in reality he really was.

"Thanks again" said Haechan and he bowed respectfully to him. After that he slowly exited the studio to head back to the dorm. 

He took the bus home because the walking distance was going to be way too far. It was already three am in the morning so if luck was on his side his members will be in the bed when he got back.

Well unfortunately luck was not on Haechan's side. When he returned to the dorm he was met with the very angry faces of his hyungs. He didn't even have time to greet them when Taeyong had rudely grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Where on god's green earth have you've been!" Taeyong shouted in his face.

Haechan flinched because it really looked like his leader was going to hit him. 

"I was out with Yoongi hyung creating a song for you guys" he said shivering with fear.

His hyungs gave him the stank eye when they mentioned the BTS rapper.

"I don't want you to hang out with that asshole again!" Taeyong demands and he finally let Haechan go who fell to the floor with a thud.

"Why not?" Haechan asked rubbing his sore neck.

"Because he was disrespectful to me over the phone" explained Taeyong. "In fact he was disrespectful to all of us" 

"He was only that way because you guys were being dicks to me" said Haechan and he should have braced himself better. 

Jaehyun stormed up to him and punched him in his jaw. Haechan fell backwards and cupped his injury. Blood had exploded in his mouth and it dribbled down his chin onto his yellow shirt. 

"What the fuck!" Haechan yelled because he was really fed up. This was the first time that one of his hyungs had physically hurt him. 

"Shut up you punk!" growled Jaehyun. "I can't believe you will stand up for him after he was so rude to us"

"Yeah just because he's in a more popular group doesn't give him the right to talk to us like that"

His other members gave numerous mummers of agreement at that. Haechan slowly got back up on his feet. He faced Jaehyun who regarded him distastefully but Haechan didn't care. He wasn't afraid. He was actually the exact opposite. He wasn't going to let his hyungs to continue to bad mouth, Yoongi. Not after everything that he has done for him.

"Say one more bad thing about Yoongi or I'm beating all of your asses" Haechan weakly threatened. 

"Are you kidding me?" scoffed Johnny. "There's eight of us and only one of you"

"Bitch I'm not dumb I know how to do math"

Haechan's jaw was once again met with another fist. But instead of falling back this time Haecham fought back. He aimed his own punch at Johnny's abdomen while Taeil pulled his hair tightly.

Haechan screamed in pain. The others ganged up on him by delivering a kick to every inch of his skin. He tried to block them with his punches. But it was no use. He was getting the shit beaten put of him. 

"We will give you one more chance to redeem yourself" Taeyong said in a snide tone. "Just promise us that you will stay away from that Yoongi fellow"

"You can beat me until I'm black and blue but I will never stay away from Yoongi. In the short time that I have known him, he has been a better hyung than all of you combined!"

Haechan figured he shouldn't have said that last part out loud vut he couldn't help it. He wanted those bastards to understand that a complete stranger has been more civil to Haechan than they have in months. It was a damn shame. 

A number of hard kicks had met his stomach causing him to yelp out in pain. It took Haechan some minutes to realize that his members that he had so dearly loved were giving him a beatdown from hell. It wasn't even a fair fight either. All Haechan could do was shield his face and pray for the beating to end quick. He was sure at some parts that he was going to faint.

"Get out of our sight before we actually kill you" huffed Taeyong as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. 

"And to think I made a fucking song for you guys!" Haechan groaned rubbing his bruised jaw.

The others gave him a dark look, one that clearly said that they could go for more rounds with beating his behind. Even if they did, Haechan wouldn't stop them because at this very moment he was done with everything. He no longer cared to what happened to him. 

"From this day forward don't talk to me ever again. Don't even look in my damn direction one time. Don't ask me to do you a favor or run a quick errand for you. Don't ask me none of that because I am no longer your member anymore. I'm leaving this group once and for all!" Haechan exclaimed with tears dribbling down his bloody chin.

It pained him to see none of his members even bring affected by what he just said. In fact most had looked to relieved to see him go.

"Good riddance" said Mark. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" he even threw a sarcastic goodbye wave at Haechan.

The younger boy almost chocked at that. 

"Just remember that I will be your form of Karma" was Haechan's last words to them.

He gingerly limped out of the dorm and collasped in the stairway. He fought through his pain while he fished for his cell phone out of his back pocket. He wasted no time in dialing his manager's number.

"Hello?" came an uncertain reply on the other line.

"This is Haechan. I wanted to let you know that I'm resigning my position from NCT 127 and NCT Dream as well"

"B-but w-hy?" stuttered his manager on the other line.

"Because they just jumped me and that was the last straw. I had enough of their abuse. And besides they don't even want me in the group any way. So this way I'm making everyone happy"

"No your not. The fans are going to be livid and besides your departure from the group will breach contract" explained his manager the threat very clear in his tone.

"Are you really threatening me? Haechan asked, shocked. "Because if that's the case then I can march my happy ass up to dispatch right now and explain to them how your precious NCT 127 ganged up on their member and beat him"

"What?"

"The evidence is very clear on my body by the way" Haechan smirked and winced when he smiled too wide.  
He accidentally split his lip open some more.

"What do you want to do then?" His manager's voice was filled with fear of the unknown.

Haechan hummed softly.

"I want to go solo" he said. "I was calling you to let you know that I'm going on twitter to release the song me and Yoongi worked on to the fandom"

"Do you mean Min Yoongi of BTS?" His manager sounded like he was close to having a heart attack.

"Yep" Haechan said drawing out the 'p' with an extra pop.

It was then silent on the other line for a while until his manager suddenly spoke again.

"You really got yourself in some deep shit this time huh?"

"You can thank the others for that" Haechan said, his anger starting to rise. 

"Look all I'm just saying that the CEO is not going to like this. It's not part of his plan to go solo. How about you take some time to fully think about this decision?"

"I just did and here's my answer" Haechan's finger tapped the call between them to end. He went to his email to retrieve the song's download that him and Yoongi created. He logged onto NCT's twitter account and filmed a short video.

"Hello, NCTzens this is Haechan. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving NCT. I'm now going solo and here is a listen of my first song that Min Yoongi (yes of BTS) helped me with. It's called 'Wanted'. Please enjoy!"

With his heart drumming loudly in his chest, Haechan finished downloading the song and submitted the post official on Twitter.


	3. New Found Fame

"What the hell happened, kid?" Yoongi immediately questioned Haechan as he stumbled blindly in his studio. His left eye was starting to swell twice it's size and his jaw wouldn't stop leaking blood. His entire body raged in agony pain and Haechan just wanted to lie down to rest forever.

"My members gave me an overdue ass whopping that's what happened" Haechan mumbled dropping into Yoongi's arms when he reached out to steady him.

"What?" Yoongi's voice was dripping in pure anger that Haechan could hear his strong Daegu dialect slipping through.

"Yuta always did say that I was going to get beat some day" Haechan laughed sadly at the memory of his hyung predicting his down fall. 

"I'm going to return those bastards a favor" Yoongi said easing Haechan gently against the wall so he could stay put. 

"Don't worry ya boy got in a good couple of hits" Haechan smiled weakly and he could have sworn he saw a light blush paint Yoongi's cheeks.

"That's my boy" he patted Haechan softly on his back causing his heart to go into over drive. 

"There's something else I need to tell you" Haechan began hesitantly hoping that Yoongi's support on their song hasn't changed.

"I released the song"

"Really? That's fucking great!" exclaimed Yoongi in excitement.

"Yeah it is. But I also threatened SM Entertainment. I told them that I wanted to go solo. I'll be damned if I stay on NCT after what happened today"

"What did they say?" Yoongi pondered cautiously.

"They said they didn't want me to do it. That I will be breaching contract and other bullshit. I threatened to spill to dispatch that my members beat me up"

"Wow you're scary" joked Yoongi. "Remind me not to get on your bad side again"

"Noted" said Haechan closing his eyes a bit. He wanted to drift off into dream land preferably in Yoongi's arms. Wait say...what?

"How long ago did you release the song?"

"About an hour ago why?" asked Haechan fluttering his eyes open again.

Yoongi hummed in response. He retrieved the remote for his television, turning it on and flickering to the news station. Haechan was baffled why he did that but then quickly understood Yoongi's reason. 

"Breaking news: A NCT 127 member named Lee Donghyuck also known as Haechan has stated on twitter that he will be officially resigning his position in the large boy group. He 

has decided to go solo and released his song on twitter where it has been retweeted countless times. Min Yoongi has also been revealed to have helped Haechan with his song..." the new caster kept on talking but her words were drowned out as Haechan's brain was being overloaded with many thoughts.

The main was that he couldn't believe that his song has so far been getting a positive reaction. He would have thought that many people would have been upset with him leaving NCT. After all, he was in the group for many years and to just leave them now would just be asking for a backlash onslaught. 

"Jungkook just texted me" started Yoongi. "He said the radio is already playing your song. He says it's pretty good!"

"Holy shit" mumured Haechan in absolute shock. "I can't believe this is actually happening"

"But I'm afraid I have some bad news" spoke Yoongi out of nowhere.

Haechan's heart slowly stuttered a beat.

"The video you released on twitter has caused a commotion among the fans. While many of them enjoy your song most are stuck on your appearance in the video. Of how bruised and battered you look"

"Shit!" said Haechan releasing a tired deep groan. 

"I forgot to fix my appearance before I appeared on camera. I didn't want anybody to know that my members had beat me up. But now it's pointless"

"I think you should tell your fans" said Yoongi earning a flabbergasted look from Haechan.

"I mean your fans are pretty smart" Yoongi tried to explain. "And your asshole of a members deserve to be exposed to the public" 

"But that would ruin their image and I don't know if I really want to do that. Yes, I hate them but they worked just as hard as me to become idols. I don't want to ruin their careers"

Yoongi bellowed a loud and hearty laugh and it shocked the hell put of Haechan. It was odd to hear him sound so cheerful where Haechan knows he is anything but. 

"You give them too much credit, kid" said Yoongi. "Their under SM Entertainment one of the biggest agencies out of the Big 3. They will be fine but their reputation will certainly be damaged for a bit. The question is Are you ready to be sued by SM?"

"Depends do you have a good lawyer for me?"

"Of course. I'll give him a call now" answered Yoongi showing his famous gummy smile. Haechan chuckled as he watched the older male step out of the room to make the call now.

"Okay I can do this" Haechan was getting himself hyped up so he can film the video to the fans telling them what really happened.

He logged onto twitter again instantly being bombarded with numerous notifications. Haechan ignored them and put the phone into camera mode. Taking a deep breathe, he slowly pressed the play button. 

"Hello, nctzens it's me again. I just wanted to clear some things up. Actually I wanted to tell you the truth about why I look like this" said Haechan gesturing to his bruised and bloody look.

"My members and I had gotten into a fight. They are mad that I made a solo song and that Yoongi hyung had helped me. But little did they know I had wrote the song for them. It was explaining my emotions and how I hated to be neglected for the past months by them" Haechan paused because he couldn't believe he was really revealing all of this information.

But it was too late to back out now. He might as well finish explaining everything. 

"They ordered me to stay away from Yoongi. I told them that I couldn't do that. I wouldn't because hyung has done so much for me. They got mad and took their anger out on me by beating the absolute shit out of me. They had hoped to keep me silent by doing that but as you can plainly see that plan has officially failed." 

Haechan then stopped to take a much needed breathe. He was revealing a lot of information to the fans right now. He was certain that the higher ups at SM Entertainment are livid. But there was one more thing that Haechan had to say. One more thing that he was sure is going to shake things up.

"Because of NCT 127 hyungs neglecting me for the past months, I tried to kill myself last night on Mapo Bridge" he paused because he was positive many fans around the world were gasping at this.

"Min Yoongi was the one to pull me back over the edge. He saved my life and that was the big reason why I couldn't let NCT 127 hyungs bad mouth him. I'm forever grateful to him and my fans as well who has stood by me all this time. This is not a goodbye because you will be definitely seeing me again. I just want to plea you guys to continue to support me on my music journey because my life is nothing without singing" 

Once he decided that he finally said all he needed to say, Haechan quickly logged out of twitter. As if on cue, his phone started to ring and he knew who the caller was. Clearing his throat, Haechan answered on the fourth ring. 

"What the hell are you thinking boy?!" came the loud and angry shout from Lee Soo man. It took everything in Haechan's power to not shiver in fear at his former boss volume.

"You should be asking NCT 127 that" countered, Haechan with a snarky remark.

He swore he heard Lee Soo-man growl on the other line.

"You had no right in leaking all that information to the public. Thanks to you SM's reputation has been tainted"

At this Haechan gave a dry chuckle.

"You see that's where your wrong at. NCT 127 created all of this mess. If they would have bothered to be more decent to me than it wouldn't have to come to this. Do you even care that I attempted to take my own life?"

There was a long stretch of silence that loudly gave Haechan his answer.

"I see. So you would have rather me join Jonghyun hyung than admit that your artists are shitty people?"

"Don't you dare bring his name into this conversation" said Lee Soo-man and for the first time Haechan heard an actual emotion in his voice.

"I understand that you want the whole NCT concept to succeed but you need to realize that 127 are filled with a toxic bunch of folks" 

"And like Dream isn't?" Lee Soo man snapped sarcastically but he was right. Dream really wasn't much better than 127. In fact even WayV even though Haechan hardly interacts with them were quite rude to his as well. 

"Look the bottom line is that I'm leaving SM Entertainment. Go ahead and sue me but I have a lawyer on stand by if you do. This conversation is done" and once again Haechan hanged up on a higher up. 

This whole thing is such a mess. He laid sprawled across the floor staring up at the ceiling. He was busy counting imaginery quidditch broomsticks when the ring tone for his phone sounded.

"For crying out loud!" Haechan spat out when he answered his phone. He didn't bother to check his caller i.d because he assumed it was another SM employee. But he was way wrong.

"Well excuse me" said Hansol in a joking manner.

"Hyung?" Haechan said unsure because it has been years since his last heard from his ex member. 

"Hey kid I see your staying out of trouble huh?" He said clearly as a joke and Haechan rolled his eyes.

"I see news travels around quickly"

"Are you kidding me? Your the talk of entire South Korea"

"That's nice" Haechan said sadly because he truly didn't want his business all out there like that. But that is the price he pays for being a celebrity. 

"The reason I'm calling is because I went to the dorm to give the guys a piece of my mind. And you know what? They didn't care what they did to you. They just shrugged you off like it was nothing. So I'm glad you left NCT because you deserve better Haechan"

"Hyung..." Haechan cried out because he was now fully crying. "Thank you so much for being on my side. I appreciate it" 

"I also want to tell you something else as well" Hansol said a bit lowly. " I want you to join my agency or Big Hit Entertainment"

"What?" Haechan yelled because now his hyung was now talking nonsense or was he?

"I'm serious. Think about it. My company is not as popular as SM but it's pretty decent. And you and Yoongi seem to get along well so why not join his agency?"

"Are you crazy. No company is not going to want me after this fiasco. I will be lucky enough if I could ever make music again"

"But Haechan - ah your really talented. You can sing and dance at the same time. All of the companies minus SM will kill to have you. You just wait and see. I have to go because I have dance practice but just think about what I just said. Love you!" He said blowing kisses and hung up.

Haechan then sat there replaying his words. He couldn't believe Hansol would even suggest him going to another company. But if he wanted to be a solo act he would need a company to represent him. Before he could even change his damn mind, Haechan dialed the number for Big Hit Entertainment.

"Hello" said a kind female receptionist picking up the phone.

"Yes, my name is Lee Donghyuck and I would like to audition for the company"


End file.
